It's a crime what you do to me jade&cat
by Gravityfighter23
Summary: We're like a scissor, only a balde in useless without the otehr but togetehr they're perfect
1. Chapter 1

lyrics: BoA-Obsessed

Cat's P.O.V

It's a crime what she's doing to me, she made me fall in love for her so easily, those sparkly emerald eyes shinning when she's looking at me as if she was looking at my soul, and already knowing that she was the one who have my heart. I can't get her out of my head she's the only thing that's in my mind night and day. She takes away my heart and rips him into pieces everytime she's around him, i want her to love me so badly as much as i love her, i don't care what everyone thinks, i don't care if they thinks i'm crazy because of the things that i say, i'm crazy about her, i'm crazy about Jade West.

_It's a crime, it's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

_I'm climbing the wall, losing my mind, it's all your fault_

_I'm breaking the rule, don't really care if I get caught_

_Can't you tell that I'm in love love love_

_Can't get enough of you, need you night and day_

_When you're not around I'm tested_

_I could get arrested carrying on this way_

My bedroom is my santuary, it's the only place where i can express myself, it's my world in a room. It's where i keep hidden from everyone my diary where i write about her and only her, my best friend, my lover, and my curse. Sometimes i think she konws what i feel for her and what she does to me every time i see her kissing him, but she keeps doing it over and over again, i want to forget her so badly but it's like i'm attract by her, like a magnetism that she has and uses it to pull me towards her. I want to die i want to see what she feels for me , to see if she will still have that smirk typical of her when someone tell her that i'm gone, gone away from her. I want to know if i'm the only one to feel this way or she does too, only hides it from me. I realize i've been holding a scissor all this time, her passion for them and my weapon against her, ironic isn't? i gazed the scissor in my right hand and let blade make her way to my arm living a cut on my left wrist bleeding, i should feel pain and regret but instead i feel relief, i feel the hurt and hate and love she makes me feel everyday leaving my body like my blood, i lay in the bed still holding the scissor in my hand and blood running down the blade , i start to feel ashamed of myself, this has been the lowest thing i ever did, and she will never know, what i feel for her. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom sink to wash the cut, it hurts like hell but still nothing compares to what she makes me feel everyday.

_I'm going crazy here by myself_

_I want you and no one else_

_Sending out a signal of my distress_

_I confess, I'm obsessed_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

_I'm obsessed, I'm obsessed_

I woke up next morning, and decide to skip school, maybe she will note that i miss or not, anyway i tell my mom that i'm not feeling very well and i should probably stay in bed, she agreeds, the hours pass by and i'm looking at my phone every 2 minutes waiting for a call or a text from her, asking where i have been or if i'm okay,... but nothing, this is it, there's no way she will ever look at me that way, who would? i'm not normal, i'm just that crazy red head girl that everyone ignores most of the time, not even bothering to look deep inside to my real emotions the ones that i hide from everyone everytime, the ones that i don't show because i'm scared that will think i'm weirder, especially her. i look at my phone the school it's almost over, and i got texts from tori, andre,robbie, beck even trina, but none from jade, thats when i realize that there's no reason to be alive if you will never be happy with the love of your life. i grab the scissor again and this time i make sure i cut the deepest i can my wrist, the blood starts to run away from my body, but that doesn't stop me from doing the same to the other wrist, and now i'm lying on my bed, the cuts on my wrist keep bleeding and tears rolling down my face, i heard myself sobbing knowing i won't be able to stay awake much longer, flashbacks of her crossing my mind i close my eyes imagining her by my side, my arms are numb and so as the rest of my body , feeling more tired every time i decide that it's time to give up, i hear a loud bang coming from downstairs but i can't open my eyes i just ignores and let my life slip away

_No telling what I might do tonight waiting for you_

_I'm right on the edge of crossing the line, coming unglued_

_Can't you tell that I'm in love love love_

_Can't get enough of you, need you night and day_

_When you're not around I'm tested_

_I could get arrested carrying on this way_

_I'm going crazy here by myself_

_I want you and no one else_

_Sendin' out a signal of my distress_

_I confess, I'm obsessed_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me´_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

_Got me going crazy, the way I want you baby_

_Can't even try to hide it, don't even want to fight it_

_I'm obsessed with you tonight_

_I'm obsessed with you tonight~_

_I'm going crazy here by myself_

_I want you and no one else_

_Sending out a signal of my distress_

_I confess, I'm obsessed_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

_X-X_

**_Continue_**

**_Sorry about the mistakes,this is my first one i know it's tragic but not for long, review and tell me what do you guys think_**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what happen, or how long i have been like this, ,with deep cuts in each wrist, tears running down my cheeks. The only thing i know is that i think i'm dead. I wake up and i can smell something that's familiar to me. Cupcakes? I'm really starting to belive i'm dead right now. I look at my wrists, they really hurt but they're not bleeding anymore, in fact i have bandages on them, covering my cuts, and then i hear the door open, i look around me and i realiza i'm still in my room, maybe i'm still alive after all... And then i see her, Jade West coming towards me frowning, i start to think she's going to slap me across the face, so i close my eyes waiting for her hand to leave a mark on my face,but nothing happens, i open my eyes and she's right in front of me and i can see in her eyes something i never thought i could see in Jade's eyes, was that tears? Jade West, the cold heartless bitch of school, was crying, because of me? the love of my life crying over me... I'm looking at her and i feel pain in my chest, i try to get up of my bed, but my legs don't want to and i feel myself falling in the ground, but that's when i feel two srtong arms helping me. It feels so good to be around her, i feel safe when she hugs me like pulls away enough for me to see what i done to her. Her makeup was running down her cheeks along with tears, i never seen her crying before, did she always care for me that much?

"Why Cat, why?" her voice is low and brokes my heart, she look so helpless, but then she her voice is full of anger ." Why did you do thi?WHY CAT WHY?" she's grabbing by the shoulders and shaking me

"Because I LOVE YOU" i feel new tears coming out of my eyes and now i'm the one breaking down, she's holding me but i can feel she's losing the grip on my shoulders, i don't want this anymore, i don't want to know what's coming next or she's going to say, and just wish everything would stop so i could just run away from all this.

"You what?" Her voice is low again, she's no longer angry with me but confused i can see that in her eyes, this time the one who's frustrated it's me.

" I LOVE YOU, I' FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I cried out loud, i wanted everyone to know the truth i wanted her to know i want to get rid of this pain in my chest, i want her to know the truth

"Cat I-" I couldn't take it anymore, i had to kiss her, i didn't let her finish her sentence, i want her to feel what i feel, i want to kiss her so badly for so long, i put all the passione and love and desire that i feel for her on that kiss, i want her to be mine. To my suprise she kisses back after seconds of shock not knowing what to do, she's kissing me back, her lips are soft and taste like coffe and...cupcakes? OH MY GOSH I LOVE CUPCAKES! she's sending shocks into my spine making my knees weak. She finally pulls away, letting both of us spechless.

"I...i don't know what to say..."

"DO you love me?"

"You tried to kill yourself because you love me?"

"yes" i say it quiettly and turn my face to the window... anywhere except her face, still i can feel her glaring at me, that's when i feel a sharp pain on my cheek and realize that she slap me across the face, i fall into the ground looking up at her confused, her face shows anger

"What the hell where you thinking? Do you realize that you could be dead if i didn't show up !" That made me realize one thing, why was she here?

"I'm sorry! But i love you Jade, i love like no one will, not even Beck!"

"Please stop..."

"Why? You know it's true "

X.X

**what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

" No, it's not, i'm with Beck"

"But he doesn't love you like i do, i felt something when we kissed and you know it, because you felt it too!" I stood up from the floor and now our faces are inches apar

" I'm sorry Cat, but i can't" She turns around and starts to walk away but then she stops and turns around "Listen, you're tired, let's just forget it, ok, i bought you cupcakes, they're downstairs, i change your bed sheets because of the blood, and i hope you get better" i couldn't belive it, she was leaving me, standing there all alone, i can't take it anymore i start to going after her

"How can you forget this ? How can ou forget this kiss? Because i can't, and if you don't love me , why were you in my house?" I screamed i yelled, i want an answer, and then she stop walking she turns around and i can see frustation writted on her face

"Why? I tell you why! Because i'm your fucking best friend and i love you, and i was worried about you especially because you never miss class! That's why! "

" Yo- you were worried about me, then why didn't you text me or call me?" i take a step closer to her, and she doesn't move she just looks at me, watching every single move i make towards her.

" Because i left my phone at home so i ask beck if i could use his and i text you, but you never answer" she doesn't look so frustrated anymore so i take the chance and take another step foward, leaving the space between me and her smaller

"That's why you slap me?"

" I slap you because i find you trying to kill yourself because you love me, don't you realize that if i didn't show up on time you wouldn't be alive right now?" I look down feeling new tears forming in my eyes, i think about it, but she doesn't love me so what's the point of being alive

" I don't care" t say under my breath, waitting for her toi freak out, and now she's the one who takes the step foward

" I DO! DO YOU EVER THOUGHT HOW MUCH PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU? YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE DEVASTATED, SO AS TORI, ANDRE AND ROBBIE EVEN BECK!"

" Would you?"

"Of course i would! you're my bestfriend i might not show you but i do care about you"

" But you don't love m, don't you get it Jade? Why should i be alive if the person i love doesn't loves me back?" I start to walking backwards leaving the space between us bigger

" Ca-" all the sudden we both freeze when we hear the door open, my mom is coming from work, damn it, we both run to my room closing the door and hearing my mom climbing up stairs, jade passes me a jacket so i can cover the bandages, i put it on and drag myself under the covers of my bed while i watch jade leaving my room from the window, she glances me one last time

" see you tomorrow" and with that she leaves my room and i can hear my mom steps until they stop and my door opens.

" Hey honey, how you feeling?"

" Better i guess"

" Good , i saw cupcakes downstairs where they came from?"

"Jade" i answer and my heart starts to beating faster

" How nice of her, you should invite her for dinner"

"i will"

"good i will make you dinner and you can eat it here"

"thanks mom" i replied before the door close again

My mom brings me the dinner, but i can't eat it, all i think about it's her, the cuts on my wrists are hurting me, my head is pounding and i feel pain in my chest, i love her so much and now she knows, thinks will never be the same. I decided to check my messages i read all of them leaving the ones of beck for last. i open one of them and she was telling the truth

_text message:  
>from:Beck<br>_

_Cat, you didn't show up on school today, i'm worried, hope you're ok, things are not teh same without you_

_p.s -i forgot my phone at home so i text you from beck's_

_jade_

I cry , like every night when i realize i love her and she doens't know, today i cry for what i did to her and to myself, and i told her i love her and still she doesn't love me back. I don't know for how long i stay like this sobbing silently not wanting my parents to wake up, until i drift myself to sleep

**x-x**

what do you think? i know it's short but i was out most of the time so i didn't have much time, sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's the thing… Someone –coughs-Zoe2214, made me realize that I've too focused on Cat so this time, it's going to be Jade's P.O.V…your welcome xD

Jade's P.O.V

I glanced Cat one last time before leaving her bedroom from the window, me and Cat live near from each other so I didn't need to drive, I start to walk at my house glancing my car in the driveway, I then realize I was supposed to be at Beck's Rv by now, I get in my car and start to drive at his house, my mind only as space for one thing, a person, Cat,… All I have in my mind it's her, our moments, the way she makes me feel, I always thought she was special, not the way most people might think not the crazy, defective, especial person, no, not that, but the special in a good way, she makes me feel better whenever I'm sad or angry with something, she was always there when me and beck fight, or when my father said that I was never going to be an actress and might as well give up my dreams, it was her, who was always there, telling me, he was wrong that I'm talented and I can and will be an actress, she belives me, she belives I can make it. She was the reason I got up in the morning and go to school, was to see her face, to see her smile, those warm chocolate brown eyes that make me light up inside everytime they look at me. I always thought that was normal, she was my best friend and I was hers, so we should love each other right? But she loves me more than a bestfriend way, she loves me in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way, how could I miss that, how could I not see that, I mean now that I think about it, makes sence, she always love me more than a bestfriend way, and I was too blind to see that, and now I have to ask myself the hardest question ever: "Do I love her back?". I don't know , I mean I have beck he's sweet, funny and cares about me, but she, makes my stomach feels in with butterflies every time I see her coming my way, my heart starts to beat faster when she's near me, and that's something I don't feel with beck, but what will everyone think, I'm Jade West, the coldhearted girl of school, and I'm gay? I don't know. I come back to reality when I hear a worn, I break just in time, before a truck past in front of me, god I almost die, this has to stop, I finally reach to beck's driveway, I see light coming out of his RV, good he's there, I knock on the door, and he opens the door, shirtless only in jeans, he smiles at me, God this is going to be harder than I thought….. I come in and sit on his bed, silent fills up the RV, I can feel him sitting next to me, and his concern eyes on me, I think I need some time to think about this, I need my space I need, to know who will be the one…

"Beck I need to tell you something…" Before I could continue I hear his bathroom door open, my gaze follows the noise making my eyes wide and so as my mouth. I look over at beck to see his scary face while looking at me.

"Jade please, don't freak out, please…." I stood up and walk over her

"Me freak out? Why would I freak out? Oh I know maybe because you have Tori Fucking Vega on your bathroom! You bastard and you!" I walk over her, she was shaking and pure fear in her face "You're a bitch! Miss perfection, miss-I'm super talented and do nothing wrong, I knew you were after him, no one believe me and here you are having sex with my boyfriend!" I was about to walk away "You know the funny part, I was actually going to dump you"

" You… really?"

" Yes really, but now you don't need to worry about hiding this for me, Because I don't fucking care!" I was leaving the RV but not until I have my revenge, I was going to dump him and try to be friends with him but I don't care about this asshole anymore, but Vega, that bitch, …. My anger was 100% and my instincts kicked in and before I knew it I was punching Vega right in her face, only God knows for how long I wanted to do it. But I wasn't completely satisfied so I run away from the RV leaving Vega with a bleeding nose and beck with surprised look on his face, and grab a brick from Beck's backyard and throw it at his car, I broke the window of my ex boyfriend car, and I broke vega's nose, for some this is vandalism for me is pay back., I drove back to my house, I went directly to my room, and laid on my bed, I got text messages and calls from beck but I didn't answer or reply any of it, I let myself drifting to sleep only thinking about her,… tomorrow is going to be a long day….

X-X

What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Jade P.O.V

If last week someone told me that i love Cat, i would punch him in the face for thinking that's the stupidest thing I never heard. And now? A week later? If someone told me the same thing? … Well…. i would still punch him in the face but this time I would think ' Is it that obvious?', because in a week I realize that I don't care anymore of what my parents think of me, that I've been dating a douchebag for almost 2 years and that I'm in love with my best friend, Cat. Yup, It has been a loooooooong week.

I hear the bell ringing, I'm supposed to be in Sikowitz class by now, but I'm not, I'm in the jannitor closet, playing with my scissors, god I love it, I wish I could easily cut moments in my life , like the way I cut a photo with a scissor,… But I can't I have to live with this, but as much jelous this might seem , I don't feel so much pain, as I should, I mean me and him datd for 2 years he has got to mean something to me,….

And he does but not that much, and then comes Cat, cheerfull, naïve and funny Cat, damn it why does she makes me feel this way?

Come on, I'm Jade West for crying out loud, and she fell for me, she almost lost her life because of me,…. How could I be so fucking blind?

How could I let things coming this far, I can't imagine my life without her, I can imagine my life without my parents or Beck and definitly Vega but not without her, this can be just a friendship, this has to be more than that,…. I'm in love with her? God this stupid love thing must be contagious,…

I feel my phone vibrating on my pocket, I pull it out , the shinning screen light up the room, my eyes try to adapt to this light and when I able to see, it's a text fom Cat.

Text message

Cat: Where are you?

Jade:Janitor's closet

Cat: Ok

I put my phone on my pocket again, and the next thing I know I'm wrtting my name in one of my scissor blade and Cat's name in the other, that's what we are, a scissor, one blade without the other is useless but together they're perfect, like me and Cat, oh my god I'm getting all chessy.

Suddenly I hear the door open , I look up and in front of me his the most beautifull redhead I ever seen with concern eyes shiffting between mine and the scissor on my hand, suddenly I realize why she's looking at me that way, Damn it …

I put the scissor on my bag and lift myself, now we're standing face to face and I realize 2 things:

1st- I have no idea of what to say right now

2nd – How did she got so tall, she has my high, but how?... oh wait high heels ….right…Ok now it's just one thing, we're so close to eachother like we usually do but this time I'm nervous like hell, I never felt this way before, not even with Beck, the worst part, I think I'm the only one who's feeling this way, I don't think I don't have that effect on her. I open my mouth ready to tell her how I feel, but nothing comes out, Oh come on! Seriously, it shouldn't be that hard , I mean you know how she feels for you, you know she loves you, you love her, and now thing you want the most even more than punching vega again is kiss her. Damn it

"Jade are you ok?" God she's coming even closer to me, damn it this is torture, I look into her eyes to see more concern, I want to tell her I'm fine, oh I remember I can't talk right now my nereves wont let me! Our, lips are inchs apart I can feel her breath in my lips, that's it I can't take it anymore, I lean in and kiss her I hear her gasp, she starts to kiss me back, Hurray! This is so god she taste like strawberries and cupcakes? Of course…. We pulled away when breathing became a need, we look at each other and she's stares confused at me, oh man, she didn't like it? God I never thought I was a bad kisser al least I never heard complaining . I broke the silent wanting to know where did I go wrong

"What's the matter?"

" Yesterday you tasted like cupcakes , now you only taste like coffee" I chuckle, that's it, only cat to say something like this

"That's because yesterday I ate cupcakes before I went to your house" my smile dissapear from my face as memories of yesteray flash into my mind, I gazed her wrist and see lots of bracelets covering her cuts, I look at the ground and I feel a finger caressing my chin and pull him up so I could face her.

"I like coffee too" I laugh at her and lean in to kiss her again , she instabtly kiss me back, it was a soft and sweet kiss we pull away only to embrace her in my arms.

"Jade, do you love me" she faces me still hugging me.

"Yes" she pulls me closer to her I feel wetness in my neck, she's crying but my concern goes away when I hear her say

"I love you so much" And I feel a tear rolling down my cheek, only one tear of hapiness

Hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Cat P.O.V

I never been happier in my life, Jade and i kiss and she told me she love me. When I kiss her she tasted like coffee and not cupcakes like yesterday. That made me confuse, because I LOVE CUPCAKES way much than coffee. I still love this kiss, no matter what. Now I'm in her arms and that's all it I better than my birthday party when my brother dress up like a cupcake and his present was a cupcake, it was like The mom cupcake gave me a baby cupcake, and I eat it and then I felt bed for mom cupcake for eating her child, my brother said it was ok but I start to cry and then my dog Oliver bite my brother's costume and I forgot the baby cupcake and start laughing, seeing my brother dressing like a cupcake running in the house and being chase by Oliver. I love that name , Oliver, wait! That's Beck's last anme , Oh my god jade is still dating Beck, and I'm here with her!

I pull away from Jade, who's staring confused at me.

"what's the matter?" She asks at me I can feel concern in her voice, something I never thought Jade West would feel for anyone.

"What about beck? you 're still dating him" I stare at her waiting for her answer, I see the concern fade away leaving only anger, that look scare me, even knowing that Jade would never hurt me.

"No, not anymore, I caught him cheating on me with vega "

"Oh, god, Jade " I hug her again, poor Jade, Beck never realize how lucky he was for having her as his girlfriend

"It's okay, I'm fine, I met someone way better than him". I smiled knowing that she was talking about me. I lean in to kiss her one last time, but the bell started to ring, It was lunch time

"Cat" I look at Jade eyes, she's looking at me our lips almost touching

"Yes?"

"Weren't you in class before you came her?" I suddenly remember I was supposed to be in class. I text Jade to know where she was, I was worried because she loves Sikowitz classes, when she told me she was here I told I was going to the bathroom, so I could see her. The movement of a hand in front of my face, snaps me from my thoughts. I look at her

"Yeah, but I told sikowitz I was going to the bathroom, so I could see you"

"Oh… aren't you sweet?" I feel my cheeks getting hotter, and even if can't see it I can feel myself blushing I try to cover it but it's to late, I hear jade chuckle.

"You should go lunch"

" Yeah let's go" she link her hand to mine, I can hear people coments about this, like ' Jade and Cat, what about Beck?', and I feel tehir glares towards us, I look at jade and she ignores most of the glares and comment, sometimes sending a death glare to someone, but that's all. I look down and I Feel Jade squeezing my hand, I look at her while her gaze is on me.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous, that they can't be happy like us" And that made me smile and ignore the others.

We walk to the asphalt café, they were all there, me and Jade join them. Jade was sitting between me and andré and I was between her and robbie. I look up and infront of me was Beck and Tori, not together as a couple but more close to each other than usual, I feel something cold in my leg, I look down and I see Jade's hand on my leg. She always have cold hands! I look at her and see her smirk, from my reaction to this, I blush but try to hide it, so they wont make question, but still I feel someone looking at me, I look up and Beck is looking at me suspiciously, I ignore him and eat my lunch.

Lunch time was almost over, but it was going better than what I thought, robbie was talking to Rex, andre was talking to Tori, and me and Jade, were always sharing, looks at each other, her hand was still in my leg, and she was actually smiling, I mean not the biggest smile, but a smile, something that most people never thought seeing on Jade, she's a great person, even if she doesn't shoes it, she's better than she thinks, she's caring, and loving, she's funny, she's not so sarcastic, when it's only the 2 of us. She has 2 different sides. I feel special for knowing that I might be the few, not to say the only one who knows about the other side of Jade, the one, that's it's not mean and extremelly sarcastic, and tough. The other side that I fell in love with.

We still had 10 minutes before lunch ends, so I got up, and feeling Jade's eyes on me.

" We're you going?"

"Bathroom" I wink at her, it's a code, I'm not going to the bathroom, I just want to be with her and being able to kiss her. I start walking and I hear step behind me, I don't look behind me , but I know it's Jade. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, it doesn't take long until I see Jade reflection coming into the bathroom. This is going to be interesting.


End file.
